1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse combustion system adapted to heater units such as a storage water heater for professional use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a conventional pulse combustion system as described above, an air intake assembly is associated with a pulse combustion gaseous fuel heater assembly to supply combustion air to the heater assembly. The air intake assembly includes a blower, an air induction muffler and an air chamber which are connected in series, while the heater assembly includes a gas chamber, a pulse combustion burner, a tailpipe, an exhaust muffler and an exhaust pipe which are connected in series. The combustion chamber of the burner and the tailpipe are disposed in a water tub or an oil vessel to effect heat exchange between the water or oil and combustion products from the burner. In the pulse combustion system, it is difficult to increase heating capacity of the burning by adjustment of the combustion amount of the air-gas mixture. For this reason, there has been proposed a pulse combustion system wherein a plurality of air intake assemblies are arranged in parallel and associated with a plurality of pulse combustion gaseous fuel heater assemblies to adjust heating capacity of the system by selective activation of the heater assemblies. Such a pulse combustion system is, however, large in size and complicated in construction due to the provision of the parallel intake assemblies.